


Vices and Virtues

by yeoniejjang



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Just flith tbh, Knifeplay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seven Deadly Sins, Switching, Voyeurism, brat taming, look away kiddos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoniejjang/pseuds/yeoniejjang
Summary: “The seven deadly sins aren’t who you think they are. They’re called sins for a reason.”Where Juyeon attempts to leave the underworld by facing the sins, but gets lost in fate's path.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon (The Boyz) & Everyone
Comments: 22
Kudos: 80





	1. Deals with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> **MINORS BE GONE**
> 
> Yes, I think i dug myself into a hole for this one. After mulling over it, I decided why not. Do i have regrets? Maybe. 
> 
> Inspired by a fic I read like 2 years ago, I hope I do justice to it.
> 
> Find me on twt [here](https://twitter.com/juyolisa)

\---------

Being a moral human being is usually transparent. They can venture out to become a person that withholds good virtue, but there's a substantial amount of evil that plagues the earth, only endangering the consummation of those who are pure.

_ And Juyeon was definitely not pure; nor was he human. _

\---------

"When will you accept my request for redemption, Juyeon? It's the only route you can take to undo the blight of sins you carry upon your shoulders."

The flames flicker softly around them, amusement oozing off Sangyeon's glistening lips as he sits comfortably on his throne, strewed with skulls of obliterated transgressors.

"I have not  _ sinned,  _ I don't belong here Sangyeon. I'd rather not try my luck by making deals with the devil either."

Juyeon paces around the room, dripping in a crimson red that contrasts the jet black satin curtains and pristine marble vanities. Sangyeon lifts his chin, catching Juyeon’s eyes with a glare that sends a chilling pulse down Juyeon’s spine.

“Who knows, maybe along the way, you’ll find that the sins deep within you will unravel. I can see tints of a certain immorality painted across your face already.” The corner of Sangyeon’s lip curls up, the smirk agitating Juyeon to the point where a slither of red settles within his irises. 

“And what will come at the cost of grasping freedom? Will I have to come back with the head of wrath as a sign of sacrifice?” Juyeon scoffs lightly at his own claim, his ego soaring at the thought of how effortless a task like that would be for a fellow like him.

This time, Sangyeon throws his head back, an effusive chortle vibrating off the walls. 

“No Juyeon. To be  _ trapped  _ in whatever nauseating world is up above the clouds, you must go through the seven deadly sins  _ untainted _ .”

_ Untainted?  _ Juyeon thinks about how challenging it would be to contend against seven sins that he barely knew of. The thought of utter glory coursing through his veins after completely annihilating each corrupt spirit, made Juyeon crave for  _ more.  _

Sangyeon studies Juyeon’s face, the blatant look of desire and lust for omnipotence scorched into Juyeon’s skin with an illusive branding iron. The sound of footsteps traverse across the polished ceilings, the devil himself finding delectation in the gamble between sanity and  _ absolute mania. _

Sangyeon angles his head to the right, a finger rising to trace Juyeon’s jawline, the skin underneath the tip of his finger sweltering with heat, relishing in absolute delight at the hitch of the latter’s breath. 

“Mmm, you’re finally succumbing to your fascination in this scant pursuit. Tell me Yeon-ah, what’s got the cogs churning in that head of yours?”

Juyeon swallows thickly, feeling Sangyeon’s breath on his lips, stained wine red, his eyes scouring Sangyeon’s beauty, indulging in the devil’s immoral pleasure. 

“If this  _ game _ of yours is what it takes, I’ll acquiescently comply. But, don't you think it’s a bit too easy? You know I’m capable of many things.” 

And Sangyeon does know Juyeon’s power. The several occasions Juyeon had been able to reach the gates to the outside world before being caught trying to escape, the nights he seduced Sangyeon into submission behind closed doors, and the glint he has in his irises when Sangyeon feeds his ego that seems to burst at the seams. Chuckling, Sangyeon licks across Juyeon’s bottom lip, the taste of cherry balm sickly on the tip of his tongue.

“The seven deadly sins aren’t who you think they are. They’re called sins for a reason.” 

Sangyeon’s hand travels down the divot of Juyeon’s spine, as he drags his hand towards the front of Juyeon’s abdomen, walking behind him. Juyeon feels Sangyeon’s lips now ghosting at his nape before a sudden tug elicits an asperous growl from him, Sangyeon’s hand gripping his hair in a harsh hold.

“It’s really not that hard for you to give into your filthy thoughts, Yeonie. All it takes is one bite, and you’ll be  _ begging _ for more.”

Sangyeon’s teeth sink into Juyeon’s earlobe, his other hand roughly cupping Juyeon’s hardening length. A guttural snarl rips from Juyeon’s throat, his eyes glowing scarlet red below the dim glow of the chandelier. 

Sangyeon releases his grip on Juyeon’s ear, a sinister laugh erupting into the rigid atmosphere around them.

“Look at you now, crumbling at the slightest touch. The worst is yet to come if you think the seven sins are restraining their desires in any way. They all have needs, as do you, right, baby boy?”

Before Sangyeon can continue his ministrations, Juyeon coaxes his way out of Sangyeon’s iron grip, slamming Sangyeon against the wall. A hand wraps itself around Sangyeon’s throat while the other rests at his own hip. He cocks his head, the red glow in his eyes reflecting off the devil’s silky skin. Sangyeon keens at the way Juyeon’s temper snaps like a frayed rope, his gaze following the tongue that darts out of Juyeon’s mouth to wet his lips.

“I’m not that weak you lout. I guess you don’t know the amount of self-restraint I possess.” Sangyeon smiles, one that is unreadable even with Juyeon’s inquisitive eyes trained on him. Flustered by the lack of response, Juyeon’s grip loosens, his demeanour falling apart as Sangyeon watches on. 

“That temper of yours will end up costing you your ticket out of the underworld. The sins will leave you enthralled, and by the time you comprehend the twisted vortex you’ve gotten yourself into, it’ll be too late.”

Juyeon’s blood boils at the imbecile before him, his grip tightening, to see the trepidation jitter at the cusps of Sangyeon’s lashes, before throwing Sangyeon to the side, walking away in unmitigated disgruntlement.

Falling to the ground, Sangyeon’s chest heaves, his lungs revitalising at the first inhalation of air. And even then, Sangyeon knoews for a fact; Juyeon will  _ unequivocally  _ end up back where he started -  _ in hell.  _

“Well? Tell me what I have to do. I don’t want to waste another  _ second  _ in this farcical subterrane.”

Sangyeon brushes the grit off his clothes, as he jaunts back towards his throne. A tumultuous mass of thoughts rallies into his brain, the quirk of his lip evidently noticed by the way Juyeon raises his angular brow in his peripheral vision. 

“All you have to do is survive. It’s as simple as that. In the hall to your right, there is a red mahogany door. Once you enter you will encounter your first sin. To access the next sin, you must restrain from acting on any desires designed for that specific sin. There will be a door that appears at the opposite end of the room, a distinctive colour for each sin and after you get through the seventh, I will decide if you are worthy of leaving. Any queries, Juyeon?”

Juyeon ponders on the operation that has been given to him, refusing to believe it was as strenuous as Sangyeon had elucidated it to be. He suppresses those thoughts, looking towards Sangyeon with mirth swimming in his eyes. The tension in the room seems to escalate when Juyeon pushes his tongue against his cheek, his mind shuffling through filed thoughts. 

“None that you need to answer. I’ll see you on the other side, you brute.” Juyeon turns on his heel, heading towards the door.

“Well then, good luck. I hope to see you become unhinged at the wits of pure sin.”

Before slipping from Sangyeon’s sight, Juyeon purses his lips into an air kiss, chortling at the perplexed look that appeared on Sangyeon’s face.  _ That brat. _

Seated at his throne, Sangyeon mulls over the possible outcomes that could occur through his journey. Whether he survives or not, Sangyeon knows it’s feasible that he will end up seated on the devil’s lap. 

_ “And once the storm is over, you won’t remember how you made it through, how you managed to survive. You won’t even be sure, whether the storm is really over. But one thing is certain. When you come out of the storm, you won’t be the same person who walked in. That’s what this storm’s all about.” _

\-------

Juyeon enters the hall, a whole different aura encompassing the area around him. It’s suffocating, like a thick blanket encasing a room brimming with smoke. The red mahogany door before him stands out from the charcoal inked walls, and Juyeon’s curiosity piques at what sin lies behind the polished door.

He walks towards the door, clasping the golden handle that is already bizarrely warm at the touch. Twisting the knob, he jostles forward, only to be enveloped in obscurity, his eyes unable to adjust quickly enough. The air thickens as he enters, the smell of musk fills his nostrils as his limbs become intransigent, freezing as he senses two entities around him.

And that’s when he identifies multiple hands roaming his body. 

A giggle is heard vibrating into the abyss. The hands roam underneath his maroon blouse, over the expanse of his abdomen up to his clavicles. He feels a separate pair of hands stroking his face, a thumb slithering into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue as saliva gathers at the cleft of his stretched lip.

“Is this our next meal? Because he looks and  _ feels  _ delectable.”

\---------


	2. Lust for the Uncorrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is what a physical embodiment of lust looks like. The visualisation of absolute want that stains purity like red wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ajfavdnugdav I am so SO sorry for the delay, my brain literally said no whenever I stared at the doc.
> 
> BUT I COMPLETED IT, so thank you for those who are here <3 
> 
> Strap in and I hope you enjoy whatever this mess is :-)

\---------

"Each of us are born with a box of unlit matches. However, not every match can be struck ourselves."

Others claim that the impurity of lust transforms those tainted into the slaves of the devil.

But to Juyeon, those that lust are animals, and the sins of lust are ones of unshackled wolves under the incantation of a full moon; unrestricted and manic.

\--------- 

“Is this our next meal? Because he looks and  _ feels  _ delectable.”

Juyeon’s breath hitches at the hands that sink into his plush skin like supple dough, caressing every single inch, his body pigmented with a coral blush from the two bodies pressed against him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Juyeon feels the irritation ooze off the sin in front of him as the thumb on his tongue thrusts deeper down his throat, a firm palm setting his jaw in place.

“Well you’re hard to please aren’t you? But what if I just…”

The hand on his jaw drifts off his face, the warmth lingering like wisps of mist atop a body of water. Blinded by the dark, Juyeon is unable to see or sense the sin’s next move. That’s when he simultaneously feels a hand grip his length through his satin pants, while another wraps his hand around his neck, tearing out a strangled groan from Juyeon.

At the sound of Juyeon’s cry, the burnt out candles that line the room are set ablaze, the dim light reflecting off the man in front of him. Juyeon’s eyes catch his lips first, plump and wet, a sharp tongue darting out to moisten his lips even further. His attention is then on the man’s face when he begins to talk again, noticing the sneer articulating on the tip of his lips.

“You’re definitely way more beautiful than I’d thought, don’t you think so, Kevin?”

Juyeon observes the man’s eyes that seem to focus on an entity behind Juyeon — a boy who squeaks at the attention that has now been shifted unexpectedly onto him. Kevin squirms, the lust in his eyes clouds his vision, even though the apprehensive feeling still broils in his gut. 

“Y-yes, Jacob hyung.”

His shy voice comes in stark contrast to his movements, hands still caressing Juyeon’s body, brushing over his defined chest down to his pelvic bones. Kevin’s breath steadily increases into a staccato rhythm, rutting his cock into the swell of Juyeon’s ass. 

And all Juyeon can do is stand there, the abrupt turn of events causing him to spiral into a haze of chagrin hidden under mantles of lust. However, Juyeon has decided that the acts that transpire with each forthcoming sin are acts of benevolence to the sins who crave the taste of pandemonium that pours from the turbulent rivers within them.

_ I’m only doing them a favour. As long as I do not reap the benefits, I am untouchable.  _

A rough grunt fractures the maze of thoughts Juyeon had plummeted into, and his gaze falls down to the man before him who flagrantly reaches into his skin tight leather pants and strokes his length languidly. His eyes are still fixed on Juyeon, the way his eyebrow twitches at Jacob’s movements and the heavy stare that weighs on his shoulders like hefty bricks, makes a shudder vibrate through Juyeon’s chest.

“Kev baby, why don't you undress him for me, hm?”

At Jacob’s request, a switch in Kevin’s brain clicks, and he grabs at Juyeon’s clothes with crazed desire, his hands aimlessly scampering across Juyeon’s blouse. Feeling Jacob’s presence dissipate from in front of him, the clicking of heels echoes through the dim room before a light thud resonates, and Juyeon notices Jacob sinking into the velvet maroon sofa littered in gleaming jewels. His blood boils at the way Jacob smirks, like venom dripping from the fangs of a malicious snake. 

Another moan slips from Kevin as he successfully removes the gossamer silk that drapes his target’s torso, quickly making work at his own blouse and leather slacks. Juyeon snaps at the attempt of being aroused by the gripes of lust, his thoughts laden with agitation and suppressed delectation. Turning around to face Kevin, Juyeon’s body casts a shadow on his frame, and his eyes bore into the cowering man below him. He lets out a quiet chuckle, a blood red suffusing in his irises, as he charts Kevin’s face with the tip of his finger, gliding like black ink from a quill on unsullied scripts.

“You really think you have authority over me? I won’t let any sin put their  _ filthy _ hands on me.”

Unexpectedly, Kevin bats his eyes placidly at Juyeon, a satisfied smile settling on his delicate skin. 

“Oh Juyeonie, are you getting flustered at the fact that someone,  _ like you, _ can also be brought down to his kn-”

An audible gasp escapes Kevin as Juyeon’s hand encases his neck, slamming him into the nearest wall, his palm slightly tightening at the indignation coursing through his veins. Kevin manages to squeeze out a remark, as Juyeon’s hand only constricts his airways further when he presses the pads of his fingers into the thin, pale column.

“Keep going, that feels  _ so  _ good.” A slight moan escapes Kevin’s lips as Juyeon continues to tighten his grip.

Juyeon relishes in the sounds that escape the sin before him, his vacant hand ghosting over Kevin’s abdomen. His breath hitches at the sight before him, the vision of his palm expanding across Kevin’s waist as the man below him whimpers at the skin to skin contact. Juyeon leans into Kevin’s ear and bites lightly against the shell, earning a whimper from Kevin.

“I can destroy you so easily. Just one thrust and you’ll be crumbling into my arms.” Juyeon rolls his hips against Kevin’s thighs, and the feeling of his hardening length causes Kevin to mumble incoherently. 

At that, with his hand still around the back of Kevin’s neck, Juyeon drags him to the glass table and bends him over in front of Jacob. Juyeon’s eyes meet Jacob’s as he strips Kevin’s pants off with his other hand. The glint in Jacob's eye pierces through his skin like a thread through a needle. However, Juyeon doesn't falter, the look only causing arousal to stir in his gut.

"Look him in the eyes while I show him how I can fuck him better than you ever could."

Jacob’s eyes flit between the hand reaching behind Kevin to the look of pure lust on Kevin's face, and quickens the pace of his stroke against his bulge. Kevin swivels his hips against the edge of the table, trying to find anything to release the pressure but to no avail as Juyeon releases his neck to push his hips down. Juyeon prods at Kevin's hole, his face falling in an instant at his discovery. The corners of Jacob's mouth curl, knowing what Juyeon has found.

“We weren’t expecting a guest, what did you think we were doing prior to your arrival Juyeon?”

Juyeon’s mouth starts to water as he instantly inserts two fingers into Kevin’s glistening hole, broken groans erupting from Kevin’s chest as his mouth hangs open, eyes rolling back from the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his veins. Juyeon felt liquid drip down his hands as he pumps his fingers concertedly into Kevin at a steady pace, his vision glowing red at the thought of Jacob’s come trickling down the side of Kevin’s thigh from their endeavours before he had been trapped in their lustful actions. 

Juyeon adds another finger, quickening his pace as Kevin only gets louder and louder, the sounds traveling straight to Juyeon’s cock. Jacob, in turn, is spurred on even further, and he swiftly pulls his pants down to free his leaking cock from its confines. Juyeon growls at the sight of Jacob thumbing at his slit before dragging his hand down towards the base of his dick, his head falling back as his mouth opens in a silent moan.

Kevin begins to push back onto Juyeon’s hand, his impatience getting the best of him as he whines and thrashes against Juyeon’s grip.

“Jacob would definitely fuck me better. Your skills are lousy, show me something better.” At this, Juyeon snaps, the restraints on his sanity slipping through his hands like grains of sand. His digits slip out of Kevin, a gasp leaving the latter’s mouth at the loss of Juyeon’s fingers. Juyeon releases Kevin’s neck and uses the same hand to wrap across his body before pulling him up, Kevin’s back coming into contact with Juyeon’s bare chest.

“Look at Jacob and show him that my cock isn't better than his, then maybe, I’ll agree with your statement.” 

Before Kevin can retort, Juyeon uses his free hand to pull his leaking cock from his pants, swiftly pushing the tip into Kevin’s puckering walls. The pure ecstasy shown on Kevin’s face makes Jacob’s cock twitch, as he tightens his hold to prevent him from coming just from the lewd scene before him. Jacob’s brows furrow at the thought of Kevin enjoying someone else's cock, his possessive nature creeping through his veins before he can even prevent himself from having those thoughts.

Juyeon casts his gaze briefly at the way his cock disappears into Kevin, the visual causing his gut to stir. A smirk filters across Juyeon’s face and he looks up to catch Jacob’s piercing gaze. However, he was nowhere within Juyeon’s line of sight. Confusion settles upon the room, Jacob nowhere to be seen, but before Juyeon can turn his head, a hand grips his chest from behind, a heavy pressure laid between his ribcage as he is slammed into Jacob’s solid form, losing his grip on Kevin’s thin waist. 

“Don’t go around thinking you own the place now. Take what you’re given, you are a  _ guest _ here.”

Juyeon feels Jacob’s hardened length pressed against his ass as he watches Kevin scramble towards the couch, pulling out ribbons of satin, before settling in front of Juyeon, a wicked smile resting upon his face.

_ So this is what a physical embodiment of lust looks like. The visualisation of absolute want that stains purity like red wine.  _

Juyeon watches in defeat as Kevin wraps his wrists together in front of him, the satin bound securely against his skin as Jacob releases the hold on his chest. Curiosity fills him when he hears the scraping of wood across the floor. However, before he can turn to look, Kevin’s hand takes a hold of his jaw and pushes him, the gravity forcing him to take his fall.

The air is punched out of Juyeon’s lungs when his back hits a hard surface, the realisation that he is now seated before two lust ridden sins who just want to have a bit of fun, hits him like a bucket of cold water _. _

Kevin takes the other strands of satin and restricts Juyeon’s ankles to the front legs of the mahogany chair. The sin then bends over, his hands wrapping tightly around Juyeon’s thighs as he leans in to bite softly at Juyeon’s bottom lip. 

“Sorry to do this to you, but now you can just watch and learn a thing or two, hm?”

A snarl erupts from Juyeon’s throat as Kevin is pulled away by Jacob, the man leading him towards the couch directly in front of Juyeon’s line of sight. Jacob bends Kevin over the arm of the couch, his arm holding the nape of Kevin’s neck as the other guides his cock into Kevin’s pulsating hole. The sounds of filthy groans fill the room, Juyeon helplessly watching as the scene unfolds before him.

Each and every one of them grapples with the throes of pleasure, so close to the edge, yet not enough to really have them reach that point of ecstasy.

Jacob sets a punishing pace, as Kevin grasps at anything he could reach, his moans singing melodies into the heated atmosphere. Juyeon watches Kevin’s lithe form squirming weakly against Jacob’s hold. His own cock is painfully hard, leaking onto his abdomen as his voyeuristic side watches on, the satin around his wrists involuntarily brushing against his length. Pleasure shoots up his spine as Juyeon continues to move the satin against the underside of his cock, his eyelids heavy from his indulgence in the lusts’ desire.

Kevin glances towards Juyeon, his eyes rolling towards the back of his head as he sees Juyeon’s bound wrists moving sporadically against his twitching length, beads of sweat trickling down his neck as his chest heaves and his eyes are trained on Jacob pulling Kevin’s hips back onto his dick.

And with just the sight of Juyeon, Kevin sees white, cum spilling onto the umber couch and the milky skin of his stomach. He collapses onto the sofa, all the energy sucked from his body like a black hole. Jacob drives deeper into Kevin’s tightening hole and a guttural grunt leaves his mouth as he paints Kevin’s walls in thick stripes of pearly release. Even with the sight before him, Juyeon doesn’t stop, unable to reach the breaking point, his whines desperately lingering in the air, searching for something,  _ anything.  _

He is only granted his release when Jacob pulls out of Kevin’s ass, at the sight of Jacob’s cum trickling down his thigh, the translucent liquid falling like water off a cliff’s edge. Juyeon’s cock splatters white ropes all over his chest and coats the satin ties, travelling down towards the dips in his pelvis as his head lolls back. The sheen of sweat coating his body makes him glisten under the candlelight.

Juyeon feels the satin bind being removed from his limbs and his eyes flutter open to a stoic-faced Jacob. A question spills from the sin’s mouth, so muted that Juyeon barely hears it.

“Who sent you here Juyeon?”

Juyeon’s feline eyes spark while Jacob’s seem to coruscate with conflicting emotions, like he already knows the answer to his own question. If curiosity kills the cat, so be it. Juyeon is too intrigued to care about the consequences that will inevitably come with his actions. 

“Sangyeon sent me here.”

Even though he had suspected as much, Jacob’s eyes shoot up. Juyeon discovers that the name had sparked a previously unlit fire in the sin’s irises. Jacob pauses, mulling over the different reasons as to why Sangyeon would send Juyeon to him.

“As in the devil? Why would he send you here? What were you doing with him anyway?”

Juyeon smirks, realising that Sangyeon has mentioned Jacob in passing as the one who Sangyeon tainted - the one that turned into the personification of the sin of lust. 

Jacob reflects back to when they first met, at a bar on the night of a luminescent full moon, where Sangyeon showed him the pleasures derived from sin before bleeding Jacob’s soul dry of purity and replaced it with unadulterated want for  _ more. _

Jacob’s blood boils at the thought of Sangyeon. His life had come to a screeching halt the day their eyes had met from across the room. Now, Jacob is stuck in a purgatory of an endless need to have pleasure coalesce and bleed into his veins just to feel alive — the constant excruciating need that mounts on Jacob like a burdening pressure against the back of his throat.

Juyeon gives Jacob a shrug, nonchalantly dressing himself again as he tries his best to seem oblivious to Jacob’s visibly angry expression.

“Do as you please with what I’ve said, but we were more than just friendly,” he says.

Jacob’s fists curl in on themselves, like flowers on a stormy day. The corner of his mouth twitches as he has the urge to let out a tirade of repressed emotions. Instead, Jacob blocks out the words his mind simmered in, the thought of that Devil sparking hatred, and to Jacob's fury, desire, that courses through the crevices of his brain.

As Juyeon drapes his robe over his shoulders, he turns to Jacob, his expression shuttered to conceal any expression that could expose his cards. Before Juyeon can say anything, however, Jacob’s voice echoes against the deep blue walls.

“Juyeon-ah, it doesn’t count as an act of altruism if you found pleasure in it too.”

Juyeon hears a thread snap before a sharp pain reverberates through the expanse of his body, rattling every bone before dissipating into the heady air, leaving behind an aching hollowness. Juyeon clutches onto the nearest wall, the agony causing disarray, as a sliver of his soul is taken from him.

Shaken but determined to cast the moment of unknown affliction aside, Juyeon stalks towards the door that leads to the next sin, ignoring the words that Jacob had punctured into his brain.

And in that moment, Juyeon believes that _ ignorance is bliss _ .

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i can't promise when chapter 3 will be out but.. it will.. be out...
> 
> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments! They give me joy and are very much appreciated <3
> 
> See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well, this was short, but there is more to come ha ha...
> 
> I... don't regret this.
> 
> If you have any queries please, [here](https://curiouscat.me/juyolisa) is my cc
> 
> Literally, even send me guesses of which member represents which sin, I will just stare at my screen.
> 
> Thank you (????) for reading. Leave a kudos or comment yelling at me to stop or keep going. Please just shout at me :-)


End file.
